


Squadron X, dedicated to you

by Munatron (KasMuna)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobot to Decepticon, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Grudges, Impactor mentioned only, Other, Past Relationship(s), Squadron X - Freeform, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/Munatron
Summary: Lost Light Fest 2017 day 2 theme: Relationships.Valve, former Wrecker, one of the founders, defects. He is treated to a special meeting with Megatron, and the Decepticon leader quickly figures out a role for his newest soldier.





	Squadron X, dedicated to you

In the history of the Great War, there are numerous incidents of a Decepticon having second thoughts, and changing sides. Of course. The Decepticons got more and more violent as time went on, and moves goalposts. The ones who didn't agree with conquest beyond their own planet, the ones who were wronged by the Decepticon system, the ones who simply didn't think they were doing the right thing anymore, of course they defected.

But an Autobot to come to the 'Cons and be ready to pledge allegiance..? Now **that** was rare.

So when one of the very founding members of the Wreckers wanted to turn, Megatron was curious.

\---

"I take it you understand why all the security precautions have been taken, Valve." Megatron faced the smaller motorcycle standing, and nodded to the almost comically large handcuffs.

"Honestly, I'm surprised I got this far. Thought they'd shoot me on sight." Valve scoffed. Indeed, he had more than a few laser marks and bullet holes on his armor. He **was** going to be shot dead, were it not for a keen-eyed commander on the field who realized that this Wrecker wasn't fighting back. As much as usually. Decepticons were being left alive after he fought back.

Megatron picked a chair placed next to the wall, and put it down in front of the desk. They were borrowing the outpost's commander's office. Then after Valve had sat down, he walked around and took a seat himself.

"So tell me, why are you here?" Megatron linked his hands, and gave the Wrecker a stern, analytical look. It definitely felt weird even for him to be staring at a calm, non-hostile Wrecker inside a Decepticon base. This mech alone had more Con blood on his hands than many of the higher ranking Decepticons together.

Valve's previously neutral expression turned into a scowl, and Megatron could tell he was holding back. "Because the Wreckers- no, the Autobots are a heap of slag!" Despite the attempt to stay calm, Valve was practically barking his disgust towards his former allegiance at Megatron. The Decepticon warlord wasn't shaken, no, he simply waited for the Wrecker to elaborate and studied the reaction. It seemed genuine from the surface, but anger was easy to fake.

"They let anyone in. I've had enough. They took in Whirl even-"

"Whirl?" Megatron's analytical, detached demeanor changed. He became present, interested. Valve noticed that, and sneered.

"Yeah, Whirl. **That** Whirl." Valve bristled, spitting the name out of his mouth.

"The one who killed my brothers."

Megatron blinked, and leaned back in his chair. _Ohhh_. His optics looked over the mech in front of him again. Valve was part of the police force before war, the frametype is a telltale sign. Megatron's lips tightened, _had Whirl killed these officers before or..?_ Nevertheless, Valve was clearly familiar with the helicopter's role in Megatron's writings. Bonus points for that. Of course the Wreckers would take in a loose, in more than one way, cannon like that.

"I told them I wouldn't stay around if they let him in." Valve swallowed some of his anger, but only some. He was still furious.

"I want revenge."

Megatron saw the rage in the mech before him. The same rage, or similar to what he'd seen in countless mechs before. The rage that could fuel a soldier against the system, against the ones who'd wronged him, against the world, no matter the cost.

And Megatron hummed, considering his options, what to do with a former Wrecker? Then he smirked.

What he had in front of him was an unique opportunity. He knew that Valve didn't shy away from violence, that he represented the worst that the Autobots had to offer for the Decepticons, and one of the best if you asked an Autobot. Yes, the Wreckers were legendary, and now one of the few surviving _founding members_ was here.

"Oh, we can arrange that. I could give you your own unit." Megatron linked his hands again. "You won't be killing Whirl, but you'll get your revenge. They'll regret taking Whirl over you. All you have to do is fight uglier than you've ever fought before. Let loose and take apart the Autobots who won't have you. Don't worry about silly things like morality, everything is allowed in war," he promised Valve a future where he can keep doing what he did before, only better. 

The former police officer frowned, obviously finding this proposition suspicious.

"What do you get out of it?" Valve glared at the Decepticon leader, fearless. Either he didn't think he was going to die here, or he didn't care. Or maybe he thought he could take Megatron on. That kind of gutsy attitude was either irritating or pleasing. This time Megatron found it to be the latter.

He sighed and decided to play it straight with the soon-to-be Decepticon.

"I want to give you a chance at revenge while also executing my own." Megatron frowned. He'd rather not think too hard about this, but getting Valve on board with the idea was crucial. He'd have to compromise.

"The Wreckers are heroes to the Autobots. If you were to become a part of their mirror in the Decepticons, it would definitely affect them. And I have someone to get back at in the Wreckers, too." Megatron had trained himself to be unreadable to the best of his ability. If he hadn't, he would've glanced aside just now. But he didn't, and Valve understood him as he wanted him to.

"Right. Whirl." The ex-Wrecker scoffed and leaned back. "Never expected I'd have this much in common with the Decepticon warlord."

Megatron nodded. It was true, he did want to get back at Whirl, but creating a twisted image of the Wreckers wouldn't be that. No, that was for someone else.

He wanted to hurt someone who had promised to be at his side would the revolution come. Someone who told him that it should happen by force. Someone, who now is too good for him. Too good for Decepticons, better and right and good, morally just. 

But Impactor was no better than them. Megatron knew him, had seen him. Fought him. He was every bit as rotten as the worst of the Cons, and _yet_ he chose the other side.

This way, he can fight Wrecker with Wrecker. Show Impactor how easily the line is crossed. How there never was a line between what he did and what he supposedly loathed in the Decepticons.

Megatron noticed he had clenched his hands tighter, and decided that it's be good to end this meeting here. He'll have time to plan his revenge. He wants to make it hurt, like seeing his best friend fight in the forces against revolution had.

"You'll have to go through some evaluations before we can take you in. I'll make sure you won't have to be in cuffs all the time." Megatron stood up, and led Valve to the door. The guards on the other side would take him to his cell.

"Thank you. Weird to think the Decepticons are nicer to their prisoners than we used to be," Valve remarked. Maybe he lacked some social skills, since reminding Megatron of police abuse was rather tactless. They had just talked about Whirl.

Nevertheless, it was a minor dent in otherwise good talk, and Megatron passed him on to the handlers, then returned to the office.

He leaned to the desk, and scowled. _Finally. Finally there was a way to get back at Impactor._ He wasn't going to join the Decepticons. No matter how many times Megatron had tried. So he should see for himself how much closer he was to Decepticons than the Autobots he worked for.

Megatron's hand balled into a fist as his teeth grit against each other. This could've gone differently. He had dreamed of it. But it was too late now. He'd lost him, lost Impactor. His first friend, his first supporter, his best friend, his--

_Stop. What used to be is gone, and better that way. If Impactor didn't want to build a better Cybertron with him, so be it._

Ex.

 

Squadron X.


End file.
